Sunday Morning
by suchanoldnameandtime
Summary: Naruto makes a visit to Sasuke while working on Saturday. He really regrets having to leave on Sunday morning. Can he fix his mistake?


**And here is a very short one-shot I wrote up for you all before my vacation next week!**

**I know what you're thinking: "dreamysaturn, quit writing song-based fics!" but yes, this one-shot is also based on a song. This time it is Maroon 5's song "Sunday Morning". All rules about how I write songfics apply once more. This is loosely based on my interpretation of the song, it may or may not be right, and there usually won't be lyrics included, as I feel putting in lyrics distracts from the story. All songfics I write are inspired by the music, and go best with the song in the backround.**

**I am also in the process of planning ahead for a new chaptered fic. It will be posted once I have the sotryline all planned out.**

**Passages in italics are flashbacks, regular print is present.**

**As always, read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Maroon 5's song, The Sixth Sense, or the twist at the ending. Which reminds me, if for some reason you don't know what the twist at the end of The Sixth Sense is, it will be spoiled by one line of dialogue, just to warn you.**

* * *

><p>Naruto's foot tapped on the accelerator and sped his midsize silver Honda down the highway. The raindrops hit the windshield haphazardly. Naruto groaned, turning on the windshield wipers up faster to keep his vision clear. The weather report had promised a sunny weekend. Saturday lived up to that, with a big yellow sun and not a cloud in the sky. Sure, it had been a little too hot for his tastes, but sun was sun.<p>

On Sunday morning, Naruto woke up to the sounds of tiny little raindrops hitting the roof. At night, the sound helped him go to sleep, but for the first few seconds of waking, they only made Naruto upset about having to drive in the rain. After a minute or two, Naruto snuggled back under the fluffy blue comforter blanket. The Sunday morning rain gave him an excuse to stay longer.

. . .

"_I thought your boss sent you to go pick up that presentation, you moron," Sasuke said as he opened his apartment door._

"_The Boss Lady gave me until Sunday evening to get it to her. I can drive to Tanzaku and back in a couple hours," Naruto replied, shrugging off his bright orange jacket. "Mind pulling on the sleeve a bit? The sweat is making the fabric stick."_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled the left sleeve of the jacket off of Naruto's arm while Naruto did his best to get the thing off of his body. It peeled off, damp with sweat._

"_It's almost 95 degrees out," Sasuke said, taking a sneak peek at the outdoor thermometer hanging just outside of his balcony window._

"_I know," Naruto said, opening up Sasuke's freezer and tilting his head in. "I kind of just forgot, is all."_

"_Tch. You really ARE a moron."_

_Naruto fished a popsicle out of the freezer, unwrapped it, and bit into it as he flopped down on Sasuke's couch._

"_Gross!" Naruto yelled as he looked down at the popsicle. "What the hell…? This doesn't taste like a popsicle at all!"_

"_It's a pineapple frozen fruit bar," Sasuke said flatly. "It's good for you. It's certainly much better than that high fructose corn syrup crap you must eat."_

"_It has CHUNKS in it! That's not natural!"_

"_Oh, isn't it?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. "Real fruit is apparently not natural, but the fake chemical flavor additives you like are. Nice to know."_

"_I didn't drive all the way down to your apartment to argue about fruits," Naruto told him._

"_Which leads me back to my first thought," Sasuke said, sitting next to the blond. "Why are you in my apartment when you should be doing your job?"_

"_Sasuke, you live out in the middle of nowhere!" Naruto said, waving his arms around as if to display the "nowhere." "You don't know how hard it is for me to not get to see you whenever I like."_

"_I told you six months ago when we started this relationship that I wasn't going to be in Konoha for very long because I was moving for my job."_

"_So let the stupid little farming community find a new World History teacher," Naruto muttered. "Though I'm sure all seven people in your class will miss you."_

"_Just because you're not used to a small population…" Sasuke said, taking the fruit bar away from Naruto and biting into it himself._

_A month into their relationship, Sasuke told Naruto that he'd finally gotten a teaching job. Naruto had been excited for him until the Uchiha told him it was for some small farming community town half a day's drive away from Konoha. Naruto helped Sasuke move into one of the two apartments available over a small family owned bakery. Naruto begged him to change his mind about commuting, but Sasuke wouldn't hear it. Sasuke had given Naruto a very unfair (in Naruto's mind) ultimatum: Naruto moves in with Sasuke and commutes to Konoha to his job at Sannin Law Firm, or they both give a long-distance relationship a try. Naruto picked the latter._

"_You never some up to see me," Naruto complained._

"_Between lesson plans and grading, I've had no free time," Sasuke said, taking another bite of the fruit bar._

"_Which is why I came to see you!" Naruto said cheerfully. "I'm about halfway to Tanzaku, so I can still make it back to The Boss Lady by Sunday evening, and I can spend the night with you."_

"_Tsunade's making you work on a weekend?"_

"_Only to pick up the presentation from Sakura over at the branch Firm," Naruto said as he sat up._

"_So what do you actually have planned for tonight?"_

"_Go for a walk maybe," Naruto started. "And then later tonight we can watch that one movie where Bruce Willis was a ghost-," _

"_No."_

"_Why not?" Naruto whined, resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder._

"_Because every time you watch that movie, you end up getting scared and make me stop halfway through," Sasuke said. "Then you spend the next couple of hours complaining that I turned the movie off. Trust me Naruto, if you watch that movie tonight, then I promise that anything else you may have had planned tonight will definitely NOT be happening."_

_Naruto's eyes widened._

"_You aren't serious," Naruto said._

"_As a heart attack," Sasuke shrugged. "It's either my ass or The Sixth Sense. Choose carefully."_

. . .

Naruto dropped his speed sharply and drove at a more leisurely pace. He saw no need to speed home so soon after having picked up the presentation from Sakura. The rain was relentless. While earlier this morning it had started out as a slight drizzle, it was now coming down in buckets. Naruto wished fervently that he was still back at Sasuke's apartment, cuddled up next to him on the sofa while they watched the morning news. Spending the night with Sasuke had been a bad idea. His head was full of Sasuke and he could hardly concentrate on driving safely.

Naruto knew what he had to do. He checked his rearview mirror to see if anyone was behind him, and then seeing the road empty, he slammed on his breaks harshly, and then flipped a hard U-turn back to Sasuke's apartment. Nothing was going to keep Naruto away from Sasuke any longer than he needed to be. He was going back to Sasuke; back home.

Naruto inhaled sharply and floored his accelerator.

. . .

_Naruto woke up to the sound of a stray raindrop hitting Sasuke's roof every few seconds. Naruto wondered if he should go out and check to see how bad it was, but then decided he didn't care. He lay on Sasuke's bed, both arms wrapped around his waist and his chest pressed comfortably on Sasuke's back. The rain only added a soft and pleasant atmosphere to the lazy Sunday morning. Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's hair. He couldn't be any more contented._

"_Sasuke," he whispered into the brunet's ear. "Sasuke, you awake?"_

_Sasuke stirred, then slowly turned over to face Naruto, his soft breathing warming up the small space between them._

"_I am now," he whispered back._

_Naruto unwrapped one of his arms away from Sasuke's waist and ran his fingers softly over Sasuke's face and jaw. _

"_I don't need to make love to you to feel satisfied," Naruto told him as his hand brushed softly up and down his arm. "That's just a perk. All I need is to touch you…"_

_Naruto brought his hand back up to Sasuke's face, and smiled when his hand brushed against Sasuke's lips, causing them to turn up into a smile._

"_Let's just stay here forever," Naruto said._

_Sasuke smirked and got up from bed, walking over to his closet and pulling his blue bath robe on._

"_That sounds nice, but you have a presentation to pick up."_

_Naruto's smile fell._

"_Oh yeah," he said dejectedly._

_Naruto finished dressing and picked his car keys off of the end table next to Sasuke's door._

"_I'll see you, I guess," he mumbled._

"_Good luck," Sasuke said, hugging the blond goodbye._

_Leaving was the stupidest decision he'd ever made._

_. . ._

Naruto ran up the stairs leading back to Sasuke's apartment as quickly as he could without tripping over his own feet. The family that owned the bakery down below stared at him with mouths gaped wide open, watching Naruto run across their store and up the stairs. What did he care?

Naruto knocked on Sasuke's door repeatedly, hoping he was still home. He let out a sigh of relief when he heard the locks on the door open from inside.

"Naruto, what are you doing back so soon-,"

Naruto's embrace cut him off, hugging him and walking with him deeper into the apartment and slamming the door behind him.

"I can't do this 'long-distance' thing anymore," he said breathlessly. "I want to stay here with you. I'll commute, I promise. I'll take my car, or I'll run to work, or hopscotch or whatever."

Sasuke stared at Naruto with shock and surprise. Sasuke ran back to his bedroom and pulled an old quilt out of his closet and wrapped it around the sopping wet blond.

"I drove back here for four straight hours at full speed with no break," Naruto shivered. "Just so I could get back to you sooner."

"No break?" Sasuke asked, laying Naruto down on the sofa. "No wonder you look so tired. Take a rest, ok? Take a nap on the sofa."

Naruto nodded and pulled the quilt tighter around his body. His eyes closed as his head hit the throw pillow on Sasuke's sofa.

"Welcome home," Sasuke whispered as Naruto drifted into sleep.

. . .

Naruto's eyes blinked open in Sasuke's dark apartment. Naruto's head turned over to the balcony window and saw that Sasuke had drawn the shades to make it darker for his nap. Naruto turned back to check the time on the digital clock on Sasuke's stereo. It was six PM.

"WHAT?" Naruto scrambled awake, tangling himself up in Sasuke's quilt.

"Oh, you woke up," Naruto heard Sasuke say from the kitchen area.

"It's six PM right now!" Naruto panicked.

"Very good," Sasuke said sarcastically. "You can tell time. The clock says, 'Six PM'," Sasuke pointed to the numbers on his stereo.

"I was supposed to give that presentation over to The Boss Lady by now!" Naruto reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Oh my God, she's going to kill me!"

"Is that what all the fuss is about?"

"Yes, that is what all the fuss is about!" Naruto yelled. "I'm going to get demoted at work, or worse; I could get fired!"

"You aren't going to get into any trouble at work," Sasuke said calmly.

"You don't know The Boss Lady," Naruto shuddered. "She's going to rip me a new one-,"

"I called your work and told them that you were having car troubles," Sasuke explained. "They believed me. I always knew I had a very honest sounding voice."

"You're full of it," Naruto said, calming down.

Sasuke sat down on the sofa next to Naruto and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"You're staying with me now?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Yes."

"Forever?"

"Yes," Naruto leaned in and kissed Sasuke softly. "I couldn't stay away any longer. Every thought I had while driving home this afternoon just brought me home to you."

Sasuke closed his eyes and grinned.

"I'm glad."


End file.
